


[podfic] I don't want your crown

by reena_jenkins



Series: Twice A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [49]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Apocalypse, F/M, Odin does not understand self-fulfilling prophecies because he is a dumbass, Originally Posted in 2015, Podfic, Ragnarok, Violence, happy endings are for other people, some people just want to watch the world burn, you do crazy things when you've been chained by your kid's entrails for a bajillion years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: I don’t want your money. I don’t want your crown. See, I’ve come to burn your kingdom down... And no rivers, and no lakes, can put the fire out.Loki's free and he doesn't want to win. He just wants to burn.
Relationships: Loki & Odin, Loki/Sigyn (Norse Religion & Lore)
Series: Twice A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674211
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	[podfic] I don't want your crown

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I don't want your crown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/507561) by [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf). 



****

****Title:** [I don’t want your crown](http://archiveofourown.org/works/507561)  
**

****Author:** [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/profile)[tigriswolf](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/) **

**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins**](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)

 **Rating:** PG

 **Fandom:** Norse Mythology

 **Pairing:** Loki/Sigyn

 **Length:** 00:04:28

Download/streaming mp3 link: **[click me!](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Twice%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/50%20\(Myth\)%20_I%20don't%20want%20your%20crown_.mp3)**

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Twice%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip) (04:01:10, 466.5 mb), compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
